Battle of the Weser River
The Battle of the Weser River, sometimes known as a first Battle of Minden, usually Battle of Idistaviso, was fought in 16 AD between Roman legions commanded by Emperor Tiberius' heir and adopted son Germanicus, and an alliance of Germanic tribes commanded by Arminius. The battle marked the end of a three-year series of campaigns by Germanicus in Germania. Background The Germanic chief, Arminius, had been instrumental in the organising of the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest, in which three Roman legions, moving west to winter quarters, were ambushed and annihilated by allied Germanic forces in the deep forests of western Germania. This loss loomed large in the Roman psyche and revenge for this defeat, as well as the neutralization of the threat of Arminius, were the impetus for Germanicus' campaign. In the year before the battle, 15 AD, Germanicus had marched against the Chatti and then against the Cherusci under Arminius. During that campaign, the Romans advanced along the region of the Teutoburg Forest where the legions had been massacred and buried the bones of the Roman soldiers that still lay there.Tacitus, The Annals 1.62 A Legionary standard from the battle was also recovered.Tacitus, The Annals 1.60 Skirmishes with the Germani were constant but the Romans could not draw them into open battle. Location Ancient sources identify the location as Idistaviso, but the precise location is unknown, save that it was on the right side of the Weser River,Tacitus, The Annals 2.12 somewhere between the cities of Minden and Hamelin of present-day Germany. The battle The Germanic tribes generally avoided open large-scale combat but by repeated Roman incursions deep into Germanic territory, Germanicus was able to force Arminius, at the head of a large but fractious coalition, into response. The Romans, along with the Chauci who fought on the Roman side as auxiliaries, defeated the allied Germanic forces decisively, inflicting heavy losses on them.Tacitus, The Annals 2.17 Arminius and his uncle Inviomerus evaded capture and fled with the remnants of their army into the forests. It is unknown how many Germanics and Romans were killed in the battle. According to Tacitus, the number of Germanic casualties were between 10,000- 20,000 dead or wounded, while probably less than 10,000 Romans were killed. Aftermath Germanicus then withdrew behind the Rhine for the winter.Tacitus, The Annals 2.26 With Roman honour avenged, Tiberius called an end to the costly military campaigns in northern Germania and ordered Germanicus to return to Rome, where he was granted a Triumph by Tiberius on May 26, AD 17. Arminius would be later assassinated on the orders of rival Germanic chiefs. Trivia In Mikhail Bulgakov's The Master and Margarita, the procurator of Judea, Pontius Pilate, states that he had fought in this battle.Bulgakov, Mikhail. Master And Margarita''. Lulu Press, 2006, p. 20. External links * [http://www.roman-emperors.org/germanicus.htm Germanicus at De Imperatoribus Romanis, includes sourced information on battle] References Category:16 in Europe Category:1st-century conflicts Weser River 16 Weser River 16 Category:Military history of Germany Category:1st century in Europe Category:1st century in the Roman Empire